Cambios en mi vida
by KaOa
Summary: Mi vida no es lo que todos piensan, Darien se fue lejos, mis amigas me compadecen, alguien insoportable llega a mi vida y entonces ¿Por qué soy más feliz ahora? Que tiene Seiya K. para hacer q mi corazón lata de nuevo y borre por completo mi tristeza


sailor moon no es mio solo uso a sus bellos personajes con fines perversos jajajaja

* * *

Se supone que debo extrañarte 

Había escuchado a mi madre decir que el clima algunas veces reflejada nuestro estado de ánimo, alcé una vez más la vista encontrándome con un triste color gris parecía que llovería, una media sonrisa escapo de mis labios _¿quién diría que tendría razón? _La única diferencia era que no era tan notoria podría pasar desapercibida por las personas que rodeaban fingiendo una linda sonrisa nadie notaba que por dentro lucia igual que ese cielo pero….

_¿Por qué?_ una pregunta que me hacía a diario ¿estaría al fin volviéndome loca? Si me ponía a pensar tenía una vida envidiable, buenas amigas, una familia feliz y un novio el cual me ama entonces…. _¿por qué me sentía de esa forma? _

_- _Disculpe Señora – un irritable y diminuta vocecilla hizo que un ligero tic aparcería en mi ojo derecho _¡señora! _Como se atrevía ese mocoso- SEÑORA- grito una vez más

- Para tu información niño, yo soy una bella y joven, señorita- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa, como duda viendo mi exorbitante belleza jojojo, obviamente ese niño tenía problemas de visión

- Como sea abuela- _¿abuela? _Pensé consternada mientras se formaba otro tic en mi rostro- no debería obstruir el paso- asome la cabeza por encima del torso del chico, el cual no le calculaba más de ocho años, dándome cuenta que tenía razón ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría hacer las calles tan pequeñas?, me quite rápidamente permitiendo el paso a varias personas enfadadas

- Gomen - me disculpe apenada con una ligera reverencia sintiendo las miradas hostiles

- Eres una mujer muy torpe y despintada – dirigí la mirada hacia otra voz irritable, era un hombre más o menos de mi edad, su cabello azabache me hizo recordar a mi amado Darien aunque era un poco más bajo que el, traía lentes obscuros lo cuales no me permitieron ver sus ojos, tez blanca y rasgos finos que lo hacían lucir atractivo _¿atractivo?_ en que estaba pensando, jamás me había atraído la atención alguien que no fuera mi novio por lo que retire fugazmente ese pensamiento de mi mente agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si así fuera salir por mis oídos

- Como me llamaste - pregunte furiosa una vez que reaccione

- Torpe y despistada- menciono lento tratándome como una tonta - aunque muy linda- maldito ingerido como se atreve a llamarme de esa manera si solo mi Darien puede hacerlo- bombón- este tipo es un ególatra como se me pudo haber hecho atractivo

- No soy torpe y no me llames bombón – grite muy enojada dirigiéndole una hostil mirada

- Vamos no te enojes Bombón no sabes que si lo haces te saldrán mas arrugas de las que tienes- estaba llegando al final de mi paciencia este chico, cuando le iba a contestar como era debido un molesto sonido me interrumpió, busque en mi bolsa y saque velozmente mi celular _**Darien **_leí en la pantalla ¡pero qué tonta había sido! Llevaba media hora de retraso

- No te contesto como se debe porque me espera mi guapo y valiente novio- le dije al despreciable sujeto en frente de mi sacándole la lengua mientras partía a toda velocidad respondiendo el celular

- Bueno

_¿Serena?-_ claramente estaba molesto por su tono de vos- _¿donde estas?, llevas media hora de retraso _

- ¿En..enserio? acaso no habíamos quedado a las 11

_- No claramente había dicho a las 10 y son las 10:30_

- ¿así? Pensé que llegaba temprano- lo conocía también que podría jurar que no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro tal vez una pequeña mueca pero nada más a veces me preguntaba si aquello era normal

_- Serena si no piensas llegar mejor… _

- ¿Que..? lo siento amor no te escucho muy bien, estoy pasando por el subterráneo chuchuuuuuuuuuuuuu o no - bendita envoltura de dulce que encontré en mi bolso- uuuchuuu se va la señala- y en ese momento apague el celular corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de Tokio

¿Acaso había dicho novio? Me pregunte mientras me encaminaba a mi auto, era una lástima la chica en verdad era bonita, rubia de tez blanca, rasgos finos y ojos azules tan claros como el mismo mar que te obligaban a verla, cuerpo bien formado y lindas piernas que se dejaban ver por la diminuta falda que llevaba

- Hey Seiya- voltee al escuchar la voz de uno de mis hermanos una cabeza más bajo que yo con raros cabellos grises y ojos verdes siempre perseguido por mujeres a pesar de su mal humor

- Que es lo que sucede Yaten- le dije una vez que se acerco

- Vaya se ve que venias pensando en una chica ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte curioso era acaso tan obvio

- Venias mas imbécil de lo normal- se encogió de hombros, ahora entendía por qué decía que era el hermano con peor carácter

- Cállate y súbete al auto- conteste con una leve sonrisa, no me molestaba tanto, sabía que así era mi hermano menor siempre haciendo bromas de mal gusto, ya me había acostumbrado

- Aparte - continuo una vez se coloco el cinturón de seguridad- tardaste más de lo normal sin regresar con la orden exacta que te pedí- observe el café helado que traía dándome cuenta que tenía razón había pedio un té y yo un café caliente cuando lo quería helado, esa chica cabeza de bombón, sí que me había distraído- o trataste de conquistar a una chica o eres mas baka de lo que pensé- si así era mi hermano menor

- Era muy hermosa- dije sin darme cuenta

- Para dejarte así debe de - Yaten seguía hablando pero yo deje de prestarle atención y recordé los hermosos ojos celestes de la chica despistada ¿Qué es lo que tenia? Como esa simple mirada pudo causar estragos en mi, si tan solo era una chica había visto miles y tal vez más hermosas ¿Por qué ella tenía algo especial, que no tenían las demás?- SEYA

- ¡! QUE ¡!

- Ni hablar será mejor que yo conduzca- rodeo los ojos tomando las llaves ágilmente o tal vez si estaba bastante distraído, no intente detenerlo y baje sin oponer resistencia

- Como quieras

- Será lo mejor o jamás llegaremos al foro y Taiki nos matara- recordé que mi hermano mayor tenía un peor carácter cuando se enojaba que el mismo Yaten, suspire y tome el asiento del copilo de mi amado auto deportivo, amaba la fama por poder obtener varios beneficios como los autos caros, divertidas fiestas diarias y excelente compañía.

Olvide el tema de la chica o quería engañarme con eso, no debía distraer por pequeñeces seguro en la noche conseguiría a una mujer más bella aunque la verdad no sabía si eso era lo que quería

* * *

- Espero que no te moleste- dijo y escuche claramente como se iba rompiendo en pedacitos mi corazón, trate de contener mis lagrimas pero como hacerlo cuando mi alma estaba destrozada

Negué débilmente con la cabeza tratando de aparentar fortaleza, no era el fin del mundo solo iba a un lugar muy lejos solamente lo vería y escribiría no era nada grave, nuestro amor ya había vencido varios obstáculos por qué no este

- Vamos serena no te pongas así, solo me iré por un año- decía serio como siempre, lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin descanso una tras otra sin mi permiso ¿Qué me ocurría por que mi cuerpo no me respondía? Y ese vacío en mi pecho crecía aun mas

Se fuerte decía una parte de mi, tome mis manos con decisión y limpie mis lagrimas, lo mire a los ojos y sonreí ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos como lo venía haciendo hace tiempo, tratando que no se preocupara por mi

- Lo siento Darien - dije quien sabe como logre que no se rompería mi voz al decirlo

- No debes entristecer, no será por mucho tiempo además serena siempre te amare pase lo que pase- me miro a los ojos, los suyos reflejaban la hermosa luna llena enfrente de nosotros, el brillo era hipnotizador, el ambiente era perfecto solos con un bello paisaje todo estrictamente arreglado por él, no cabían los errores, todo era tan perfecto y estaba preguntándome porque razón no sentía nada ¿algo andaba mal con migo? Cualquiera desearía tenerlo como novio, inteligente, apuesto, destajista y romántico todo un modelo a seguir, que me amaba y me aseguraba que siempre lo haría, todo lo que una chica deseaba.

Entonces por qué carajo ahora me hacia esa clase de preguntas me ignore algo me decía que aquí la que estaba mal era yo, tal vez era una clase de defensa contra el repentino abandono la verdad me sentía triste

- Darien tus sueños son los míos- dije una vez había tranquilizado mi mente, mirando sus bellos ojos tomando una de sus manos, con las que siempre me sentía tan segura deposite un pequeño beso en ellas y proseguí- y siempre estaré esperándote

- Te amo Serena

- Y yo a ti

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana, la última semana a lado de Darien ya que él se iba a seguir su maestría en Estados Unidos ¿Cómo me sentía? La verdad no había querido pensar en eso, me negaba a que fuera realidad, pretendí que no pasaba nada y esa semana la aproveche al máximo estando cada segundo con él, debía aceptar que algunas veces era bastante aburrido ya que se la pasaba escribiendo su tesis y la mayoría de las veces me ignoraba, no me molestaba mientras estuviera con el no había problema pero a menudo en los silencios interminables en su departamento mi mente volaba, quería ir al parque de diversiones o al cine o cualquier otro lugar así que me imaginaba que me encontraba ahí con Darien algo difícil debo aceptar pues nunca habíamos ido juntos, tal vez eso explicaba mi extraño sueño del otro día

Yo estaba en el parque sentada en los columpios y era de noche no lo recordaba del todo pero sabía que la estaba pasando bien de hecho mejor que en otros sueños que había tenido, recuerdo que estaba acompañada de alguien que pensé que era mi novio pero cuando voltee a verlo me di cuenta que no se trataba de él, sino del molesto muchacho del otra vez

- Serena - una voz me interrumpió abruptamente – estas mas distraída de lo normal ¿que pasa? - ahora reconocía la voz de una de mis amigas

- Que es lo que dices Rei

- Por dios serena nunca cambiaras- se quejo volviendo a tomar su café, habíamos quedado de desayunar juntas en la cafetería de la universidad

- Que es lo que tienes serena- ahora preguntaba Amy mas preocupaba, mientras sentía la mirada de todas

- Yo, bueno…- no sabía que decir eran tantas cosas, mis raros sentimientos, que Darien se fuera y ahora mi extraño sueño

- a qué distancia estamos de Estado Unidos- dije distraídamente tal vez esa era mi mayor preocupación

- ¿por qué lo dices?- escuche a mi amiga castaña era más alta que todas y también la mejor cocinera

- Darien se va- no creía con qué facilidad lo pronuncie, sentía la miradas de todas cargadas de lastima sobre mi ¿acaso me veía tan mal?

- ¡Se va!- Mina al parecer estaba impresionada- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Mañana – trate con todas mis fuerzas de no soltarme a llorar y no es porque me daba pena mostrar mis sentimientos enfrente a las chicas ya me habían visto varias veces llorar por tonterías, pero esta vez no quería ser la llorona del grupo

- Serena, porque no nos habías dicho- la voz calmada de Amy llego a mi oídos no me había dado cuanta que las había de dejado de ver y me pregunte de donde carajo podía sacar fuerzas en un momento así, era la primera vez que me daba cuenta que Darien se iría ¡en verdad se iría!

- Bueno chicas- cuanto tiempo me tarde en contestar fue un misterio pero parecieron horas, mostré la sonrisa mas fingida que tenida y enfrente sus miradas llenas de lastima- no están grave, además existe el celular, email, facebook, demasiadas cosas para comunicarme con él ¿no creen?- me aferre a esa idea como si dependiera mi vida de ello, no debía derrumbarme - Además no está muy lejos- agache la mirada no soportaba que me tuvieran tanta lastima

- Tienes razón- la voz de Rei me sorprendió y las mire a todas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros

- Si serena, la tecnología avanza a pasos agigantados, no se sabe si mañana puedas ir a hasta donde está Darien por el teléfono- termino de decir Mina, todas reímos y ahora comprendía que no era lastima la que sentía por mi ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Me apoyaban y eso me dio un poco mas de fuerzas

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado ya?, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido desde la partida de Darien, en verdad quería llevar una vida normal no soportaba la mirada de lastima de mis amigas al sacar el tema de mi novio odiaba eso así que decidí ocultar mis sentimientos y tal vez hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera regresado las llamadas que le había hecho o tan solo un mail desde que se fue la única noticia de él fue un simple email

_**Serena acabo de llegar, mi departamento está cerca de la facultad, estoy seguro que te gustaría, es muy tranquilo y tiene una hermosa vista, estaré muy ocupado así que no esperes llamadas o cartas seguido **_

_**Te ama Darien.**_

Era tan patético que lo tuviera en mis favoritos y lo leyera todos los días, 30 días para ser exacta, un mes casi una vida para mí, lo extrañaba tanto.

Apague mi computadora para irme aun estaba en la universidad terminando un trabajo junto a Amy que como siempre estaba estudiando en sus enormes libros de medicina, daba gracias a dios que estudiaba…

- Chicas – nos llamaba Rei desde la entrada de la biblioteca por lo que muchos estudiantes la callaron, fue gracioso como el rostro se le coloro igual que un tomate

- Rei no puedes hacer esa clases de escándalos aquí los estudiantes de medicina tienen exámenes pronto y están estudiando- reprendió Amy

- Lo siento, pero que me dices de Serena que estudia…

- Chicas- otra estruendosa voz llego a nuestros oídos volteamos a ver a nuestra amiga Mina que al igual que la pelinegra fue callada, Amy rodeo los ojos y yo reí

- No puedes llegar con ese escándalo aquí mina- esta vez fui yo la que le dije como broma

- Serena, tú ¿qué haces aquí?

- No es tiempo para discutir eso, Mina adivinen quien asistirá a esta universidad- Rei hablo antes que le reclamara a la rubia bocona

- Oh cierto, yo también venía a decirle lo mismos, adivinen- continuo la otra emocionada

- ¿Quien? - preguntamos en coro por lo que recibimos mas represiones de los alumnos por subir unas decimas mas el volumen de nuestra voz

- El grupo Three Lights

- ¿El grupo Tree Ligths?- repetí extrañada no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban

- Es enserio- nos quedamos sorprendidas por el grito que dio Amy emocionada ¡genial hasta Amy sabían quiénes eran, _shhhhhhh_ fue lo que escuchamos después causándole a mi estudiosa amiga que se pusiera roja como tomate- será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar – propuso y aceptamos gustosas

* * *

Era una tarde bonita los colores rojizos sobre el piso de la universidad la hacían lucir cálido la primavera estaba llegando después de un frio invierno, sentí un escalofrió gracias al refrescante viento que revoloteada por los al redores y no pude evitar preguntarme si estaría haciendo frio en Boston, había escuchado que si, ojala Darien se cubriera bien para no resfriarse, _¿quién lo cuidaría? ¿Tendría amigos? que vieran por el o ¿estaría acompañado de alguien?_

_- _**¡OUCH! -** El grito me hizo volver a mi realidad dándome cuenta que había chocado contra alguien- deberías fijarte por dónde vas- abrí los ojos al parecer termine en el suelo con un dolor pulsante en mi trasero- ha, eres tu- el sujeto enfrente de mi me conocía, lo mire y trate de recordarlo

- Que lastima- dijo cruzándose de brazos en lugar de ayudarme a ponerme de pie, pero ¡que maleducado! – veo que ya te has olvidado de mi Bombón- y de pronto mi mente fue iluminada

- Con que eres tú, muchachito arrogante

- Con que no me has olvidado he...- esa maldita sonrisa arrogante me hizo enfadada quien se creía

- Para tu información yo tengo un novio muy apuesto- su sonrisa arrogante cambio a una divertida, de pronto se escucharon varios gritos hacia nosotros, volteamos ambos aunque que el con un poco de terror en su mirada

- Pero ¿quiénes son ellas? - pregunte señalando a la multitud que parecía querer aplastarnos - y por qué…

- Vamos bombón- dijo apresurado al mismo tiempo que sentía un cálido apretón de manos y sin menos darnos cuenta estábamos corriendo tratando de huir de la turbia gritona, no sé porque me sentía tan bien el viento rozando mi rostro, la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, mi corazón latiendo velozmente y la calidez que sentía en mi mano, no me había sentido así desde hace mucho

Paramos agitados detrás de un gordo árbol el cual nos cubría a la perfección el chico a mi lado se asomo sigiloso por una orilla asegurándose que nos quedamos solos, volteo y me sonrió sentándose agotado sobre el pasto debajo de nosotros, no me di cuenta que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas si no me hubiera jalado al suelo junto con él, yo en cambio me recosté respirando encontradamente creía haber recorrido toda la escuela corriendo, sonreí y lo mire por fin se había quitado las gafas oscuras que le cubrían, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, me avergoncé por la miraba y quite mi mano rápidamente sentándome dándole la espalda

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunte una vez más calmada- ¿Por qué te seguían esas mujeres?- me miro extraño como si estuviera loca por no saberlo

- ¿Acaso?- dijo pausado - tú no sabes quién soy- negué con la cabeza _¿debía acaso con conocerlo?_- ¡VAYA! Entonces no soy tan famoso como creía- hablo mas para si

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Olvídalo - suspiro en qué momento me perdí de mi propia conversación, me ofreció su mano una vez se reincorporo – Es mejor dejarlo así – lo mire extrañada en verdad _¿de qué hablaba?_

- Nos vemos - dijo alejándose despidiéndose con la mano- fue un gusto encontrarte de nuevo Bombón

* * *

_gracias por leer hasta aqui n_n _

_el fic es pequeño no tiene muchos capitulos pero si estan largos, asi si quieren pueden seguirlo me harian muy feliz _

_besos a todos _

_nos vemos pronto _


End file.
